


Take 'Em Blow for Blow

by allietheepic7



Series: Untraveled Road Universe [8]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Fantastic Four, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allietheepic7/pseuds/allietheepic7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took Johnny Storm all of 5 seconds to decide that he wanted to adopt the little black-haired kid in the middle of the sidewalk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take 'Em Blow for Blow

It took Johnny Storm all of 5 seconds to decide that he wanted to adopt the little black-haired kid in the middle of the sidewalk.

Well, let’s rephrase that. Johnny’s not going to abduct the kid off the street; no matter what Sue says, he’s not that stupid. But the kid just has this lonely look about him, as though he was waiting for someone who was never coming back.

That was deep.

Anyway, the kid just looked adoptable. He’d probably even be a good friend for Franklin, who was already spending a horrifying amount of time reading. Seriously, the boy was 7! His only friend is that Jack Powers kid; he should have more friends than him. With that in mind, the Human Torch approached the probably-abandoned kid.

“Hey, buddy,” he said. The boy looked at him, scared. “I’m Johnny Storm. Superhero.” Johnny gave his most charming smile only to wilt under the kid’s blank stare. He cleared his throat. “Anyway, where are your parents, short stuff?”

“I’m lost,” the little cutie said, his voice small with worry. “I can’t find my brother anywhere and it’s getting dark and…and…” He sniffed and Johnny belatedly realized he’s been holding back tears this entire time. Quickly, Johnny dropped to one knee and began rubbing soothing circles on the boy’s back.

“Shh… Hey, it’s okay. We’ll find your brother—”

“Harry!”

The kid’s head jerked up to watch Spiderman land on sidewalk a few feet from them. Harry raced into the hero’s arms and clung to the wall crawler, burying his head into the spandex-clad chest. “Where have you been!?” Spidey said, hugging Harry more. “Wade and I were scared to death! Don’t go wandering off like that!”

“’m sorry,” a small whimper replied.

Johnny stood up and coughed awkwardly. The masked hero glanced up and noticed him for the first time. “Johnny! Were you the one to find Harry?”

"Yeah. He was all alone and it's almost dark so...superhero logic. How do you know him?" 

Peter scratched the back of his neck. “I’m…actually I’m dating his brother.”

Johnny felt something break. He forced a smile on his face, trying to pretend he was happy for the wall crawler. He hadn’t had a chance after all. “That’s great, Spidey! Congrats!”

“Thanks Johnny. It means a lot to me that you’re okay with me…you know. Anyway, I better get this little monster home before Wade threatens SHIELD in order to find him again.”

“Yeah,” Johnny faked a smile. “It was good seeing you.” As Spiderman and Harry swung away, the smile faded into nothing and Johnny flamed away.


End file.
